


SISTER SISTER (title subject to change)

by PumpkinMorgue



Series: Nonsense Universe [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Self-Indulgent, i gave barbatos a sister, pretty much i made some ocs and i fell in love with them, will update tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinMorgue/pseuds/PumpkinMorgue
Summary: “Congratulations,You’ve been selected to join the most prestigious and inclusive academy in all the three realms~! Join us at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, this year for the first time there will be an entire class from each realm. You’ve been selected to join as an exchange student and representative for the human realm. Do your best to have a great year!-Sincerely, RAD Student council, ambassador of student exchange program: MC”Story takes places sometime in the future. Diavolo's dream is realized on a grand scale for the first time: this year RAD will have an entire class of devils, angels, and humans coexisting and mingling.Barbatos has a little sister, MC has an older sister. There's another shady mage that Solomon knows, there's a mysterious angel Simeon doesn't know. These four are the real main characters in this.Check the notes, it's gonna be a wild ride !?
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Nonsense Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961806
Kudos: 2





	SISTER SISTER (title subject to change)

**Author's Note:**

> SO BASICALLY I made a few ocs just for fun but I fell in love with them and started to imagine how they could fit in a proper storyline and interact with canon. AAANNNNDDD well I daydreamed the rest from there. We took a steep dive away from canon tbh.  
> The brothers may not have big parts because I'm love the side characters ;w;  
> Really this is just something for me to do to distract myself from well, Everything...  
> There's gonna be multiple POV's and the main character isn't actually MC but her sister. MC is a badass and a a dumbass because that's how it Should Be. There's a lot of different relationships. Make sure to check the tags!  
> I'll add warning as needed, and more tags as i update.  
> I hope you like my ocs as much as they like you  
> I haven't written anything in like, five hundred years.  
> forgive my bad grammar also, I am not a smart kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have one (1) braincell  
> Starting off with mindless fluff.

_“Congratulations Ms. Testarossa,  
You’ve been selected to join the most prestigious and inclusive academy in all the three realms~! Join us at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, this year for the first time there will be an entire class from each realm. You’ve been selected to join as an exchange student and representative for the human realm. Do your best to have a great year!  
-Sincerely, RAD Student council, ambassador of student exchange program: MC” _

The girl held the ivory letter in her hands delicately, like it would turn to dust at any moment. A nervous excitement rose up within her, but she swallowed it down and cleared her head. No time to lose! She immediately began packing her bag, haphazardly tossing things in while using a simple magic spell to make everything fit. Her mind was abuzz with so many thoughts that she figured she could just sort it out later.

She was finally going! To the academy! To the devildom!  
To the place where her sister has been for the past year and a half! 

***  
MC smelled something burning.  
She groggily opened her eyes, at first just curious and sleepy. A second later the smell hit her stronger, and she snapped fully awake. She thrust the covers off and looked around her.  
She was in a familiar dorm, but not her own. Spellbooks were strewn about and mysterious liquids were placed around on the desk and tables. A black cloak was placed gently where she was sleeping. Everything was as it should, except...he was gone, the resident of this room at Purgatory Hall.

That explained the burning smell. 

“C’mon Solomon...just let Luke make breakfast!”, MC sighed to herself before slipping on a pair of pants and hurrying out of the room. 

Several other students stood in the hall, all of them looked annoyed until they saw MC walk through, their looks then turned to relief. The dorm was saved! MC rolled her eyes at some of the dramatics of her fellow students but she didn’t hide her chuckle, “Pfft-Don’t worry, don’t worry I’ve got the situation under control.” The others chuckled along with her. 

But the situation in the kitchen was worse than MC thought, there wasn't a single thing in sight that could be called "food". Her stomach gave a groan in protest. Luckily the ever responsible Simeon was right behind her. He gave her a pat on the shoulder (which caused her face to flush) and a sympathetic look. The king of rejecting Solomon without hurting his feelings had arrived! 

“MC! Simeon! Great timing! The foods almost ready!”, Solomon gave a cheerful smile and gestured to a heavily charred...thing. 

“Uhhh. omelet?” MC asked 

“No no that’s definitely a pancake.” Simeon tried. 

Solomon gave a tight-lipped smile, “It’s actually Chilaquiles...I wanted to try a dish from MC’s culture.” The other two did not fail to notice the slight flush that graced his cheeks. 

MC clasped her hands together, “Aww!!”

Simeon simply sighed, “You know you have to cut the tortillas first right?”

“So that’s where I went wrong!”

“That might not be the only th-” MC began but was interrupted by Simeon gently elbowing her, “I mean, yes I’m sure you’ll get it next time!”

“Well, I can fix this anyhow!” Solomon brought out his wand and waved it around his dish, with a few sparks of light the food changed appearance to something that could be photographed in a magazine, “There! Now it looks just like the picture.” 

MC and Simeon could only sigh. _If only the taste could be fixed just as easily._

"Ahem, Solomon..." Simeon gently placed his hands on the mages shoulders, "I'm afraid there simply isn't enough food for all of us here! Why don't you eat that and I'll figure out what MC and I can eat."

"Hmmm, I suppose I didn't make enough for Beelz the Second over here huh?" 

MC could only >:U

After breakfast was sorted out The three of them joined up with Luke and decided to visit a diner before attending the council meeting. MC also shot a few texts to the House of Lamentation to see who else would join. While two out of three of the idiot squad replied that they'd be on their way, Beelzebub sent a crying emote saying he was already at practice.

"Can you believe he would still go to practice, even though it's vacation?" MC shrugged her shoulders. 

It had been a few months since MC and Solomon crash landed back into the Devildom, and it was summer vacation. Well it wasn't too much of a summer “vacation” with all the work Lucifer kept them busy with. The student council, which now included the angels and Solomon, was still in session every day. But it was important work, MC reminded herself, after all the fruits of their labor was about to finally pay off! This coming school year was going to be Diavolo’s fully realized plan of the three world’s coming together for the first time on a grand scale. RAD would have an entire class of devils, angels, and humans coexisting and mingling. The entire student council was busy each and every day with preparations. To have a few exchange students was one thing, but to have two entire classes? Well, as exhausting as it was to prepare it was equally as exciting.  
Especially since, MC had requested a special student be accepted. Someone who she missed dearly. Her beloved s-

“OII!!!! HUMAN!!!”  
An energetic voice and the sound of running footsteps disrupted MC’s thoughts, she already knew who it was without looking. She braced herself for impact and before he could collide into her back she swiftly turned to face him and took him into her arms.

“BWAH-!?” Mammon, the red-faced tsundere demon, now found himself being princess carried by MC. His sneak attack failed.

“LOLOLOLOL Idiot, if you wanted to surprise attack you shouldn’t shout like that.” A sarcastic voice followed behind him. There stood Leviathan staring from behind his phone with an unamused expression. It was all a farce of course, he was actually attempting to control himself from fanboying over how cool MC looked right now. _Ahh I want to be princess carried by Henry too! Well on second thought, I’d hate to be embarrassed in front of Simeon._ He cracked a smile at the thought of Mammon’s misfortune. 

“P-P-Put me down!!” Mammon covered his face with his hands. 

“Woah triple stutter combo!” Levi snickered.

“Serves you right for charging at us like that.” Luke spoke for the first time, he looked like he was still half asleep until Mammon attacked. 

After a little more teasing from the rest of the group MC finally relented and placed Mammon down gently, but she then intertwined her hand with his and dragged him along. He was still blushing and sputtering but he made no attempts to let go either. They eventually made it into the diner and the six of them crammed into a corner booth. A server came and took their orders then they all settled into the usual banter. 

Mc smiled, it was another peaceful morning in hell.


End file.
